


A Mean Right Hook

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope/Josie [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: In which we find out why you shouldn't call Hope Mikaelson a bitch





	A Mean Right Hook

Josette Saltzman was a witch, through and through. There were a lot of other defining characteristics to go along with that fact, of course, all adding up to the young woman known most often as ‘Josie’. Josie was also a twin, a siphoner witch, a friend, a daughter, and a pansexual. All of these were important parts of her but they weren’t all of who she was. However, right at this moment, Josie was mostly _furious_.

Hope had been holding her hand, as the pair were out for a walk in Mystic Falls’ square, enjoying the breeze and the sweater weather. She jerked her hand from Hope’s grip and whipped around when she heard the voice of one of the guys at the Mystic Grill. It only took a couple of seconds for Hope to process what was happening, but Josie had already stomped back to get in his face. She was finding it a little bit hard, given that he was ahead and a half taller than her. Hope almost laughed out loud when Josie stepped up into a chair to better look Conner in the eyes.

They exchanged words as Hope stepped up to brace Josie from behind, a hand supporting the small of her back. She was somewhat surprised when her hand began to glow red from the siphon bond and Hope began to feel her power draining. “Josie,” she said softly in a warning tone.

The bond broke suddenly and Josie lunged forward, accompanied by the sound of the sickening crack of Conner’s nasal bones. Josie wobbled on the chair, shaking out the ache in her hand. She toppled over, only to be caught safely in Hope’s strong arms. After a brief moment of breathing and recovery and the young man’s bellowed curses, Hope fled with Josie in her arms. Once a safe distance away, Hope paced the other girl on her feet.

“Josie! You punched a guy! Why would you punch him?!” Hope asked, her expression startled and a bit amused, more than a little proud too. “Conner’s a douche but you didn’t have to hit him.”

“He called you a bitch, Hope, and that’s not allowed. I can’t just sit by while people who aren’t Lizzie talk about you like that.” Josie was still fuming, arms crossed over her chest. Hope cocked on eyebrow at her in amazement. Of course, Josie would name her sister as the exception to that particular rule. She caught herself almost laughing again.

“Well, in this case at least, he’s kind of right. I kind of blew up his car a couple of years ago. Several people…. Many, many people are likely well within their rights to call me a bitch. You can’t run around punching everyone I have ever wronged.”

“I’m pretty sure that you can’t stop me. You could try, but even with all of your hardcore tribrid power, I will do my damndest to take down anyone who says a harsh word against you.” Josie said seriously as she stared deep down into those vibrant blue-green eyes. “I love you and you have had to put up with too much-undeserved bullshit thrown your way ever since I can remember.”

Hope leaned forward and pressed up onto her tiptoes to kiss Josie’s forehead. “I love you for wanting to protect me, I do, but I have a thick skin. No matter what they say, I can take it. I’m a Mikaelson. People have talked shit about my family for 1,000 years and me for all 17 years of my life.” she smiled somewhat sadly and hugged Josie tightly before picking up her hurt hand. Hope gently blew cool air across the raw and bruised knuckles. As she did so, they immediately healed, totally and completely.

Hope kissed her knuckles and returned them to Josie. Josie felt her heart tighten despite herself and leaned against Hope’s side, draping one arm across her shoulders. “Now, if you are going to be feeling the need to physically assault people… will you at least allow me to teach you how to do this correctly?” Hope asked, and began leading her back to school.


End file.
